Innocent
by KishiZhera
Summary: CHAP 2 IS UP / Hari-hari dimana ada Sasori, of course, disitu ada si Dei-dei, BACK ON SASODEI/THANKS FOR READING/
1. S' untuk Sweet Blondie's Angry

_**Disclaimer :: Mas-Kis Sensei yang saiya hormati.**_

_**Main Chara :: SaoDei n Akatsuki member**_

_**Warning :: BL, gomen kalo ada mistypo, EYD acak-acakan. De el el.**_

…..

…..

**HAPPY READING MINNA~**

**Chap 1 : S** untuk **Sweet Blondie's Angry**

…**..**

…**..**

Sudah berhari-hari ini cowok berambut pirang panjang itu terus merengut. Entah ada apa dengannya. Yang pasti dia sedang tidak bisa untuk diajak bicara dengan baik dan benar.

Hal yang seperti itu sebenarnya bukan hal yang terjadi pada Deidara untuk pertama kali. Kalau dihitung dengan jari, mungkin sudah ketujuh kalinya dia ngambek bulan ini. Entahlah, apakah dia kesal karena posisinya yang _notabene_ menjadi anggota paling muda dan harus menurut pada semua _senpai_-nya? Mungkinkah? Atau ada hal lain?

_Well_, semua orang juga bingung dengan kelakukannya. Terlebih si _partner_, Sasori. Yap. Dia yang menjadi sasaran amukan Deidara, setiap hari. **SETIAP HARI**. Ingat itu.

Seperti halnya malam ini, saat Deidara baru menyelesaikan misinya. Cowok itu masuk ke dalam markas Akatsuki dengan masih naik di atas burung tanah litanya. Padahal dengan jelas, Konan sudah melarang untuk hal itu.

Tapi, toh, kenyataannya, Deidara tetap melakukannya, seolah dia tidak bersalah. Dilemparkannya begitu saja jasat buronan Akatsuki yang kebetulan dilimpahkan padanya. Kalau hari-hari biasa, mungkin dia akan menyapa Pein terlebih dahulu, baru meletakkan jasatnya. Namun kali ini, dia hanya melemparkan jasatnya saja sambil , jangan lupakan mukanya yang ditekuk-tekuk.

Sampai di depan kamar, dia tidak langsung membuka pintu di depannya, melainkan terdiam sebentar sambil menarik nafas. Tentu saja tanpa dia sadari, seseorang berlari ke arahnya dengan kecepatan yang bisa dibilang luar biasa. Dengan jubah Akatsuki bermotif awan merah yang berkibar-kibar ria, cowok bertopeng oranye itu menghambur memeluk Deidara.

"SENPAIIIIIIII! Tobi kangeeennnn!" teriaknya bagai toa kesamber petir, membahana dan menggelora (?). Si empu tubuh yang ditempeli hama macam Tobi hanya mendengus pasrah, tanpa menolak sama sekali. Hanya saja urat kemarahan sudah sedikit tercipta di dahi kanannya. Semakin lama berubah menjadi persimpangan.

"Lepaskan aku, aku capek.." katanya lirih sambil menahan amarah.

Tobi tidak bergeming, dia malah mengelus-eluskan kepalanya pada pundak Deidara yang _notabene_, harus dia akui juga kalau _senpai_-nya ini terlalu imut, mungil, atau apapunlah, tapi jangan katai dia pendek jika tidak mau 1 ton tanah liat meledak di wajahmu.

"Tidak mauuu~ _senpai_ kemarin janji mau maenn sama Tobiii!" rengeknya tidak berdosa, sangat jauh dengan wajahnya yang sudah penuh dengan dosa.

"Huft, sekali lagi aku bilang, lepasin aku.." nada perkataan Deidara masih saja datar, namun persimpangan di dahinya semakin jelas terlihat.

Tobi hanya menggeleng, "Tidak, _senpai_ harus maenn sama Tobii~"

"Le-"

"Tidak.." teriak Tobi mantab.

Lalu,

Detik selanjutnya,

…..

…..

DUAAAAARRRR!

"Lebih baik kau segera pergi sebelum aku ledakkan, itu yang akan aku katakan tadi." Katanya sakratis sambil membuka pintu kamar. Meninggalkan Tobi yang sudah tidak jelas bentuknya. Hitam? Iya. Gosong? _So_ pasti. Intinya. Cowok _lollipop_ itu barusaja memakan mentah-mentah C4 milik _senpai_-nya.

Langkah Deidara sedikit terseok saat pintu kamarnya terbuka. Wajahnya masih ditekuk. Seolah tidak ikhlas kalau harus sedikit tersenyum. Dilihatnya sang Danna sedang berkutat dengan _Hiruko_-nya yang entah sampai kapan hal itu bosan dia lakukan.

Cowok itu melepas jubahnya, serta sepatu ninjanya. Meninggalkan kaos dalaman khas Akatsuki milik Deidara. Tanpa komando, dihempaskannya begitu saja tubuh mungil itu ke atas kasur yang lumayan empuk.

Sang Danna hanya mengawasi tingkah Deidara dengan tatapan datar. Namun sebenarnya dia bertanya-tanya juga kenapa sikap _kohai_-nya itu berubah begitu drastis akhir-akhir ini.

"_Tadaima_.." kata Deidara di atas tempat tidur. Posisinya membelakangi Sasori.

_Puppet Master_ itu hanya menoleh ke arah Deidara. Tepatnya pungung cowok itu. Dia mendengus. Padahal Deidara sudah masuk ke dalam kamar beberapa saat yang lalu dan barusaja mengucapkan kata '_tadaima_' kepadanya beberapa detik yang lalu? Sungguh tidak sopan.

Merasa tidak ada jawaban dari sang Danna, Deidara membalikkan tubuhnya yang membuah cowok manis itu menghadap ke arah punggung Sasori yang sedikit membungkuk. Dimiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Yang menurut Author semakin menambah kesan imut di wajah _bisounen_-Deidara.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab?"

"…"

"Hei, aku bertanya padamu!"

"…"

Deidara jengkel juga. Karena dirinya tidak diperhatikan oleh Sasori. Oh, Dei, sadarlah, hanya dirimu yang selama ini diperhatikan oleh Sasori. Cowok itu merengut. Menautkan kedua alisnya. Diambilnya bantal Sasori yang berada di samping bantalnya dan melemparkan benda itu sehingga tepat mengenai belakang kepala Sasori.

DUAAKK..

"APAAN SIIIHH!"

'Akhirnya,' batin Deidara. Kini Sasori sedang menolehkan kepalanya pada Deidara.

"Kau tidak membalas salamku." Katanya sambil membuat mukanya seimut mungkin.

Sasori menelan ludah, "Terserah aku. Mulut-mulutku juga.." jawabnya sewot.

Deidara semakin keki, dengusan nafasnya terdengar begitu kesal. Kenapa, menurutnya semua orang itu menyebalkan, terlebih semua _senpai_-nya di Akatsuki. Tidak ada yang bisa sehati dengannya. Ditariknya selimut berwarna putih itu hingga menutup sampai ke atas kepalanya, hanya menyisakan kunciran rambutnya yang belum dilepas.

Hal itu membuat Sasori sedikit menyeringai. Entah apa artinya, author juga enggak tau secara pasti. Tetapi yang jelas, setelah itu, cowok bermarga Akasuna itu naik ke atas bed dan duduk di samping Deidara yang sekarang kembali memunggunginya.

"Mandi dulu sana, kau bau!" katanya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya di depan hidung.

Deidara tidak bergeming, hanya gerakan kuncirannya yang bisa ditangkap oleh Sasori. Cowok itu sedang menggeleng, menolak usul si Akasuna.

"Oh, ayolah Deiii! Sampai kapan kau akan bertingkah laku seperti ini?" katanya sedikit memelas, walaupun dengan ekspresi yang datar. Sama seperti sebelumnya.

Sebuah ide muncul di atas kepala Sasori, berupa lampu bohlam kuning 5 _watt_, 5000-an di toko sebelah. Ditariknya kunciran kepala Deidara yang hanya menguncir setengah rambutnya. _Well_, hal itu tentu saja membuat di empu rambut menjadi sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi di kepalanya. Dia menoleh, membuka selimutnya dan menghadap ke arah Sasori.

Dan,

Sasori,

?

CUPP ~

Mata _aquamarine_ Deidara membulat sempurna. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Sasori akan mengecup, err.. mungkin lebih tepatnya mencium kedua belah bibir mungilnya. Jantungnya mendadak disko. Berdegup tidak karuan. Sekilas, semburat merah menjalar dari telinga sampai hidung cowok manis itu.

"Gyaa! Kenapa kau menciumkuuu!" teriak Deidara sedetik setelah Sasori melepas pangutannya. Tangannya menutup mulut, reflek.

Sasori hanya tersenyum lembut. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus rambut pirang Deidara. Kembali dia mengecup puncak kepala Deidara. "Kenapa akhir-akhir ini selalu marah-marah sihh?" tanyanya lembut.

Yang ditanyai hanya menggeleng dengan muka yang sudah merah padam. Ditariknya kembali selimut untuk menutupi wajahnya, namun gerakannya segera dihentikan oleh Sasori. Cowok itu menarik selimut Deidara ke bawah, sehingga, menampakkan muka _bisounen_ Deidara yang semakin merah, malu. Dan bagi Sasori terlihat semakin manis, emm.. mungkin juga…. Cantik?

"Aku…"

"Em, kenapa?" tangan Sasori masih mengelus rambut panjang si pirang.

"…"

"…"

"Aku marah sama Dannaaa!" matanya yang tertutup kini membuka.

"Kenapa marah?" nada bicara Sasori masih datar. Ini memang hal yang tepat apabila menghadapi Deidara yang marah. Karena apabila dia ikut-ikutan marah, yang ada hanya pertengkaran yang tidak akan ada ujungnya. Karena, memang sudah dasarnya, kedua orang itu sama-sama tidak mau mengalah.

"Aku.."

Cowok pirang itu kembali terdiam. Detik berikutnya dia kembali berbicara.

Kalimat selanjutnya dia ucapkan dengan sangat cepat lalu menarik selimutnya dan menutupi wajahnya yang sekarang merah padam, merata. Deidara berkata terlalu cepat. Terlampau cepat sehingga membuat Sasori harus mencerna setiap kata-katanya terlebih dahulu.

"Aku marah sama Danna, karena Danna enggak mau buat aku hamill!"

Ho? Hamil? Mungkin lebih baik Sasori tidak bertanya kenapa Deidara menjadi marah-marah akhir-akhir ini.

…

**OWARII~**

Ini Oneshoot gaje saiya yang barusaja kepikiran satu jam sebelum saiya posting ini. Ini mungkin sebagai fic permohonan naaf saiya, karena saiya lama enggak balik ke fandom Naruto khususnya SasoDei.

Gomen ya, para readers yang mau review, ataupun yang silent Readers. Gomen- gomen- gomen. #nunduk-nunduk#

Oh ya, ini masih Chap 1, sebenrnya aku mau buat kaya yang seumpamanya dalam satu judul itu ada beberapa topic pembicaraan itu. Tapi kayaknya lebih asyik kalo dimodel kaya gini deh, #mangut-mangut#

Tebak, kira-kira Chap 2, A untuk…

Sekian,

REVIEW PLEASEEE…

**Regard :: **

**Zhera~**


	2. A' untuk A Stupid Dei's Truth

**Disclaimer :: Mas-Kis Sensei yang saiya hormati.**

**Main Chara :: SaoDei n Akatsuki member**

**Warning :: BL, gomen kalo ada mistypo, EYD acak-acakan. De el el.**

…**..**

…**..**

**HAPPY READING MINNA~**

**Innocent  
><strong>

**Chap 2 : A untuk A stupid Dei's Truth**

…**..**

…**..**

Untuk kesekian kalinya Deidara berguling-guling di atas _bed single_ nya yang berada di pojok ruangan –tepat di bawah jendela. Sendirinya memang menyukai tempat yang strategis macam itu, apalagi semenjak sang _leader_ a.k.a Pein menetapkan peraturan baru di markas mereka – yang biasa kita sebut sebagai gua #PLAK#

Oke, jika kalian mengganggap Deidara gila, silahkan saja. Toh,si pirang itu tidak akan mempermasalahkannya sama sekali. Lagipula, untuk apa dipermasalahkan, apabila sebuah masalah sudah dari kemarin – 2 hari yang lalu – terus bergelayutan manja di otaknya.

Ya, Pein-sama yang terhormat membuat sebuah keputusan baru di dalam markas dan kamar para member akatsuki, yaitu dengan memberikan masing-masing satu kamar untuk satu orang. Pein memang tidak seratus persen salah sih, dikarenakan kejadian setengah minggu yang lalu, ketika Tobi ditemuka tak bernyawa di atas kasurnya karena tidak sengaja kepalanya putus, dimakan tanaman Zetsu. Sontak, semua anggota shock berat.

Walhasil, pein menukar jiwa seorang penjual ramen di Konoha dengan merek yang disensor, dan memindahkan jiwanya ke dalam tubuh Tobi.

Yaaa~

Ingatan itu malah berputar di dalam otak Deidara. Cowok itu kembali bergulung-gulung diatas kasur sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di udara –karena menggantung. Dia bahkan sengaja tidak memperdulikan seprei kasurnya yang sudah berantakan dan terlempar entah kemana.

Pisah kamar. Tentu saja dia tau artinya. Itu artinya dia harus berpisah dengan Danna-nya. Tidak rela? Tentu saja Deidara tidak rela, karena si pirang tidak akan punya lagi teman untuk diajak mengobrol – lebih tepatnya bertengkar.

Cowok itu mendengus, "Unnn~ sepi sekali, rasanya akuuu…"

Kepalanya bersembunyi di balik bantal, "Merindukan Danna." Tambahnya lirih karena terbenam oleh bantal yang mengerubuti kepalanya.

**-hening-**

Lalu,

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! APA YANG BARUSAJA AKU KATAKAAAN?" teriaknya berjingkat dari tempat tidur lalu melompat kembali ke tengah bed.

"Tadi aku bilang merindukannya ya? BAKAA! Maksudku aku hanya kesepian sajaa! Maksudku, karena tidak ada yang memperhatikanku!" teriaknya lagi dengan keras – walaupun tidak ada yang akan merespon.

Dia mencoba mencerna kata-katanya sendiri.

**-kembali hening-**

"WAAAAA! BUKAN-BUKAN! Aaaaa! Dasar baka! Maksudku aku hanya tidak punya teman, maksudku bukan merindukan! Hanya, maksudku, BERHENTI BERPUTAR DI OTAKKU DANNA, BAKAA!" teriaknya tambah gaje sambil mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya di atas kepalanya, lalu menghambur lagi ke atas bed. Terdengar sebuah dengusan pasrah dari si pemilik mata indah itu.

"Kenapa aku teriak-teriak ya?" tanyanya bodoh pada dirinya sendiri.

.

"Itu karena kau itu bodoh!"

Tiba-tiba seseorang menyahutinya dari arah jendela, tepat di belakangnya. Seseorang itu hanya duduk di jendela dengan kaus singlet hitam dan juga celana khas member Akatsuki. Merasakan firasat buruk yang seakan akan menerkamnya, Deidara mencoba menengok ke belekang, dimana suara seseorang yang barusaja menyahutinya itu berasal.

Begitu terkejutnya Deidara saat didapatinya Sasori sedang duduk di jendela kamarnya dengan santai dan memandang ke arahnya.

Mata si pirang membulat, lalu mulutnya membuka menutup – seperti ikan koi, "Ss-Sejak kapan Dan-danna di-sit-tu?" ucapnya gugup- tentu saja.

Sasori hanya melengos, "Sejak kau berbicara sendirian tadi," jawabnya santai, tanpa menoleh ke arah Deidara yang mukanya sudah memerah, malu.

"Unn! Kau tidak sopan sekali masuk ke dalam kamar orang tanpa permisi!" teriaknya mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sasori menoleh kea rah badannya, "Aku tidak masuk ke dalam kamarmu, aku hanya duduk di jendelanya saja, baka!" katanya sambil menjentik jidat Deidara – yang membuat si pirang itu sedikit terdorong ke belakang.

"Unn! Tapi kaki kananmu masuk ke dalam wilayah kamarku!" teriaknya lagi membuat Sasori harus tes THT.

"Dasar pelit, ya sudah aku pergi saja!" katanya sambil bangkit dan berdiri di ambang jendela. Ingat, dia ninja, jadi jangan lakukan adegan ini di rumah.

Deidara serasa tidak rela, mulutnya akan mengucapkan sesuatu, namun didahului oleh sang Danna.

"Bicara tentang perkataanmu tadi, tentang merindukanku.." Sasori diam.

Muka Deidara memerah kembali.

.

.

"Aku juga merindukanmu." Lanjutnya lalu melompat pergi dari jendela, yang membuat _aquamarine _itu membelalak.

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

* * *

><p><strong>Omaigattt~ <strong>

**Saya sangat minta maaf kepada reader yang sekiranya sudah membaca chap satunya. Saiya merasa sangat tidak bertanggung jawab.**

**Oke, chap 2 ini sudah update,**

**Chap 3, S untuk ….**

**THANKS FOR REDING MY STORY N REVIEWWWW PLEASEEEE~**

**Regard ::**

**Zhera**


End file.
